Kaja
Centuries ago, before the birth of Christ and the rise of Christianity, many gods pitted creatures that we now call man against each other in savage, bloody battles. These toils carried on for thousands of years, as an exhibition of mild entertainment for vitriolic gods. One god was relentless with the campaigns that he waged against the armies of his brothers. His name was Kaja and he mastered the art of scrimmage. His strongest tactic was free will; allowing his people to make their own choices and learn from their mistakes. He encouraged them to be both wicked and merciful, balanced and structured in the art of war. The gods soon grew weary of Kaja’s armies reigning victorious time after time, and so they conspired. __TOC__ Twelve gods passed judgment upon their brother and set in motion plans to strip him of his power. Removing his power would not be enough. They desired to make an example of Kaja and his people by dispatching them back to the realms from whence they came. Kaja was asked to take on the flesh of man, walk among his people, and greet the armies that fought for him so courageously through the centuries. There, under the light of the moon, Kaja stood, waiting to meet those who called him father and knew him as God. He realized the betrayal of his brothers when he was met by a dozen armies, each led by a blood thirsty General. That night, each General unsheathed their sword and drove it deep into the mortal flesh of this once powerful and majestic god. As his body was torn and blood scorched the earth, the skies began to glow with an eerie swirl of blue, purple, and crimson. The earth convulsed and thunder rumbled through the sky like the screams of one thousand angels. In absent honor heads bowed as a god fell. Although his form was that of man, now cold and lifeless, his heart remained immortal, beating with all the majesty of heaven, and blazing with all the fire of hell. The essence, the spirit, the soul, the very life force of Kaja was dispatched deep into the darkest recesses of the realm of dreams. There he has waited, watched, and plotted for the time of his return. For hundreds of years he has watched over us in our sleep, feeding our dreams, fueling our desires, and giving new birth to our nightmares. Digital Kaja is the first character to interact with players in the Breed's MMO game world. Since each player starts as a new Breed, he is considered to be the player's "creator" and explains the world to new players. Film Kaja is played by Mark Hanson Mark Hanson was born in Michigan and grew up being raised in North Dakota, Utah, and Texas. Mark's father and mother divorced when he was six years old and he has seen his father once for a brief time since. He and his older brother Steven, younger sister Rechelle, and younger brother Brent, were raised by his mother Linda McMullin.Though Mark attended many schools in the U.S., he graduated from Rockwall High School in Texas. After graduation,he decided to chase his dream of becoming a character actor in film. With zero connections in the industry and vowing to become a successful actor while living in Dallas, he worked numerous jobs to support his goal. Mark has worked many jobs, including bar tending, security, valet, sales, and repairing antique clocks to name a few. Mark is co-owner of "Fireside Releasing" a film and TV distribution company in Dallas Texas. In Mark's words,"his first big break is yet to come". Print Category:Immortals Category:Characters